Taken By a Warrior
by xSuperxEvilxPorcupinex
Summary: FIRST CHAPTER iS NOW UP! Zoey is expecting her first child, Caden. Lenobia, Zoey's side-kick helps her, is also expecting her second child, Adrianna. Both are working together to keep Kayla and Heath from bothering the High Priestess.
1. Prolouge

_**Prolouge**_

_

* * *

_

I walked past my new room. It was Nefert's old room. I shivered as I remembered her. Stark and I had killed her and Kalona. Their lives taken from them. Dragon grieved over his wife. He had recently fallen in love with Lenobia, the horse instructor.

I took over the Vamp Soc 101 class. Erik with the drama department. Stark in Loren's place. The Twins, Damien, and Jack were back at school. Lenobia was expecting a little daughter. Which is unusal. I was expecting my first son. Stark, the baby's father, picked out the name, Caden, for our son. I found out I could call him Cad. Or Cade.

So, I was the High Priestess of Tulsa's House Of Night, I was expecting a child, Lenobia was expecting a child, Stark, my warrior, was teaching my ex-lover's class, and my ex-boyfriend, Erik, took over Prof Nolan's class. I have a messed up life. Maybe, I could finally have a normal life. Ohh, not to mention, my ex-best friend, Kayla, had recently got marked, with my other ex-boyfriend, Heath.

Both Heath and Kayla were coming to the school today. They were marked together (again, unusal) and I knew Kayla would change her last name. Heath just thought his last name was lucky (get it? His last name is Luck?). I was going to ignore them both, but I'm the High Priestess, so I can't. Sucks, I know.

Ya. I should be soooo happy.


	2. The Chosen Few

_**Oopsies… Forgot to say this last time. I don't own HON. If I did… I still wouldn't be telling you. Lol. No really, I wouln't.**_

_**Chapter One: The Chosen Few**_

As I walked down to the entrance to the House Of Night, I wondered what Kayla would think. She knew I had been marked, almost a year ago. Kayla had been my best friend. Heath had been my boyfriend. I still saw Heath. As I still was imprinted with him.

I felt Heath's presence before I saw him. I knew he was right at the gate. Kayla was at his side. When Heath saw me, he ran up and kissed me. I pushed him back and shook my head. I already had Erik on my back, along with Stark, and now Heath.

"Heath, stop. You can't do this anymore. I'm getting married. A human marriage. To Stark," I said quietly.

Heath looked taken aback. Kayla just stared at me. I was wearing a tank top, jeans, and tennis shoes. My Marks showed greatly. I looked u at Heath and saw his Marks glow. Kayla's was like any others, dull.

"Come on. I'll show you to your class. Then I'll give you your schedule. Heath you have drama first. Kayla, you have Poetry first. Professor Night teaches drama, while Professor Stark teaches pore," I said. I handed them each a piece of paper.

Heath spoke first, "Erik is my teacher?" He looked shocked.

"Yes, and it's PROFESSOR NIGHT! Not Erik!" I snapped. I still loved Erik, but Stark was my warrior. I loved them both dearly. "Now, off to class. Heath! Wait."

Heath stopped in his tracks. Kayla went on ahead. "Yes?" He said sweetly.

"I'm going to come with you. Erik needs me today," I explained. It was true. Erik wanted to show how to improv.

"I thought it was Professor Night?" Heath said smartly. I smacked him. "Alright, Miss I'm-the-High-Priestess!" We started walking on. When we got to Erik's class, I opened the door. He was teaching.

"Nice of Miss Zoey to show up! And newly marked Heath Luck. Such luck1" Erik said, a little too sweetly. "Take a seat Mr. Luck." Heath stumbled to the nearest seat.

"Now, Zoey-" He got cut off immediately.

"Professor Redbird!" Some kid said.

"Now, Zoey and I are going to improv a scene. When I say, 'My lady, have you prayed tonight?' that's your cue to improv. Got it?" Erik ignored the kid. He said his words sickly sweet, chosen carefully.

I nodded, "Sir yes sir!" I mock saluted him.

"Miss Redbird, always trying to show me up. Ready?" I nodded. "Okay." He started to quote, "My lady, you should be in bed."

"But my lord, I have things to do!" I was discretly looking at the sheet he had given me.

"You should be in bed. If you keep this up, you will not be fit to travel."

"But, I need to do these things!"

"My lady, have you prayed tonight?" Erik's voice was sickly sweet.

"Yes, my lord, I have," I said my last lines and then looked at Erik.

"You will need all the forgiveness for tonight," Erik said. His improv was perfect.

"Why, my lord? I haven't done anything wrong!" I said, just as sickly sweet.

"Aye! But, my lady, you took that guy as your warrior and husband!" He was talking about Stark. I was getting mad now.

"But, you my lord, who are you to judge who I choose?"

Erik briskly walked over to me. He pinned his arm across me. I was flat against the wall. "Aye. That's where you are wrong. The one that has loved you all along is better."

I saw his lips so close to mine. I wanted to kiss him so bad. "My lord, you are wrong." I leaned forward and kissed him, happiness flooding through me.

I felt Erik start to react. We were even, passion for passion; anger for anger; love for love. I heard almost every kid gasp. The bell suddenly rang.

Erik pulled away quickly and bowed. He took my hand. "Bow!" He hissed under his breath. I followed his directions as everyone was clapping. "The class is dismissed. Please thank Professor Redbird for coming in!"

As soon as everyone left, I started to talk to Erik. "Why did you want me to improv? Why not anyone in the class?"

"It's simply not the same." It was simple. Erik loved me.

"Erik, I know you love me. I love you too. I just can't. I'm expecting a child. For heavens forbid, it's yours." My voice had gone sickly sweet.

"Mine?" Erik squeaked. "It couldn't be! Mine? Ohh… crap. Stark is going to be so pissed. I thought you were going to marry him."

"I only said that to Heath. I love you more than Stark. I've loved you the longest. Stark, he loves me." I looked down at my feet.

Erik sighed. He suddenly said, "You should get to your class. Or unless you want me to escort you?"

I smiled lightly. "Please?"

Erik nodded. We walked out the door and started toward my class. We said nothing along the way. When we reached my classroom, I saw the kids patiently waiting for me.

"Erik thanks." He put his finger to my lips to stop me from talking. He bent down and kissed me. His lips touching mine for about thirty seconds.

"Now go teach them." He walked off. I went into the classroom, still feeling the kiss on my lips.

"Now, take out your Vamp Soc 101 book and turn to page 13." I heard my voice say. I smiled and then looked at all the kids. Heath was in my class. Along with Kayla. I knew they both knew why I had been late.

"Professor Redbird? Could we talk?" Heath said.

I sighed inwardly, "Later Mr. Luck. Come see me after class." I went up and sat down at my desk. I was letting them read today. I started grading some old papers.

When I had finished grading the papers, the bell was about to ring. "Put your books away and then get ready to leave." The bell sounded loudly and everyone moved to leave. Heath was the only one that didn't. "Yes, Mr. Luck?"

"Zoey, cut the crap. You and Erik made out in Drama just make me mad." Heath was mad. He walked up to my desk.

"What crap? I didn't do anything. It was an improv. Anything could happen." I stared at him.

"Then why were you late?"

"Because I had to use the bathroom. Being pregnant makes you do that!"

Heath's eyes widened. I forgot I hadn't told him. "You're… you're expecting a baby?"

I nodded. "Yup. It's a boy too."

"You already know that? You been pregnant for what? Three months? You never told me. I never knew. How could you keep that from me?" Heath was really mad now.

"It's not yours! So why worry? It's Erik's!" I was yelling at him. "GO TO CLASS!"

Heath took one last look at me and scampered off. I sat back down and started to cry. Erik walked in at that moment.

"The jerk upset you?" His words were blunt, as if he wanted Heath to die.

"I don't know. Erik! It's just so hard!" My cries had become sobs.  
"Let's just take you to bed. I'll get Damien to teach for you." Erik picked me up and took me to my room. When he set me down, I was almost asleep. He laid beside me. "I'll get the twins to teach my class." I fell asleep after that.

I felt his warm body against me the whole time. It was like I was awake, but not. Maybe he was my true love…

_**Ohhh clifffiee!!! Finally updating! Over eight pages!! That's in font: Handwriting-Dakota, font size: 16! I am sooo happy. Longest chappie yet!!! Please review. That green buttom has chocolate on the other side! JK! Or am I?**_


End file.
